


Dorothy vs Zombies

by Skye_Harvey



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Harvey/pseuds/Skye_Harvey
Summary: Dorothy and the rest of MST are being faced with an army of zombies ('cause why not). It's up to the the gang to save their MST sisters from certain doom!





	1. Intro

“Dorothy Castlemore can do anything!”

“You’ve said that before, Dee and things got worse before they got better. We can’t afford to make mistakes here.”

Connie smiled at her girlfriend, trying to be positive. It was hard to be optimistic though when a herd of zombies were making their way across campus, heading straight for MST. Dorothy being Dorothy had taken it upon herself to lead the resistance but this wasn’t a video game, and violence wasn’t necessarily the answer.

“Yeah, Dorothy. You need to be less awful than you were before.” 

Dorothy rolled her eyes and sighed. “Sure, Monty. I’ll be less awful now that zombies are coming to eat our brains or whatever.”

“Why don’t you ask Treville for help?” Connie went and stood beside her girlfriend who was making menacing faces in the mirror. “She knows how to fight?”

“No, I couldn’t do that; Treville is busy running MST at the moment and with the coffee morning fundraiser next Wednesday, she’ll be focussed on that.”

“Dee, I think there are more important things to be worrying about?”

Dorothy put her hands on Connie’s shoulders and grinned.

“Why does that look scare me?” Connie mumbled.

“I have an idea. I’ll be right back!” With a single motion, Dorothy Castlemore vanished from the bedroom leaving only the scent of popcorn behind.

“Don’t worry Bonnie,” Monty said, beaming from ear to ear. “Dorothy seems to actually have a plan.”

“That’s what scares me.”


	2. Douchecanoe

The bedroom door swung open, creating a loud thud as it hit the wall. In its place stood Rochefort. 

“Ta-da!”

“Woah!” Monty stood up, her jaw wide open as she looked Owen up and down. “You turned into Rochefort? That’s a great idea, Dorothy.”

“No, Monty,” Dorothy said, standing on tiptoe so her head could be seen above Owen’s shoulders. “I just thought he could help us with a battle strategy.”

Rochefort put his hands up, shaking his head rapidly. “There is no way I’m helping you with a battle, Castlemore. I only just survived the campaigns; I don’t have the energy to do anything else.”

Dorothy pushed him into the room, sitting him down on a stool. “Stop being a douchecanoe and help us out; you’re the best at what you do and that’s organising. We need to be organised if we’re going to beat the zombie army heading our way so that’s where you do your organising thing and we don’t all die.”

“You said organising so much it sounds funny now.” 

“Monty kind of has a point,” Connie said, putting a hand on Dorothy’s. “This takes more than just organising and as good as Owen is, we need someone to help us fight and rally the troops. We need Treville.”

“But she’s busy; I don’t want to bother her if she’s busy. You don’t like being bothered if you’re busy so why would she?”

“Dorothy.” Connie raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “Me doing homework and the zombie apocalypse are two very different things. You go and get Treville and I’ll message the others so we can come up with a plan to save MST ok?”

“Miss Bonacieux you are incredible.” Dorothy put her arms around Connie’s waist, pulling her close.

“Well, Miss Castlemore, you aren’t too bad yourself.” 

The pair leaned in for a kiss but broke apart instantly as a scream came from downstairs.

“What was that?” Dorothy said, her voice hushed.

Connie shrugged and looked over at the doorway. “It sounded a bit like Portia.”

Monty looked at Owen who looked at Connie who looked at Dorothy. “Be less awful, Dorothy. What do we do?”

“Don’t ask me! I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“You should have thought of that when you decided to take charge of the resistance, Dee.” Connie took hold of her girlfriend’s hand and lead her towards the corridor. “Come on, let’s go and see what happened.”


	3. Inseperables Help

**_breton:_** Why don’t they just throw pennies at them until they go away?

 ** _emblue:_** pennies don’t always work

 ** _monochrome:_** emblue is right

 ** _chiefofmemes:_** I can see it now - dornie vs zombies in cinemas everywhere

 ** _breton:_** if they survive then sure

 ** _emblue:_** my ship will never die!

 ** _sassyinspanish:_** TREVILLE WILL SAVE THE DAY

 ** _allaroundgreatbi:_** Didn’t Laura have this problem as well?

 ** _emblue:_** I think that was a shark

 ** _emblue:_** or a fish

 ** _breton:_** she should have thrown pennies at it

 ** _sometimesawesome:_** shut up breton

 ** _chiefofmemes:_** pennies won’t help dorothy

 ** _monochrome:_** has anyone talked to Laura recently

 ** _emblue:_** nooooo

 ** _breton:_** no

 ** _chiefofmemes:_** that’s worrying

 ** _allaroundgreatbi:_** Maybe she’s travelling again.

 ** _breton:_** maybe a zombie got her

 ** _emblue:_** stop trying to sink my beautiful ships  <3

 ** _sassyinspanish:_** Shut up Breton

 ** _ai_firestarter:_** we need to help dorothy with a plan

 ** _monochrome:_** easier said than done

 ** _emblue:_** we helped before and we can help again!

 ** _chiefofmemes:_** she keeps the webcam on so often we may as well

 ** _ai_firestarter:_** we have the power of the internet

 ** _sassyinspanish:_** AND TREVILLE

 ** _monochrome:_** Treville might not want to fight

 ** _sassyinspanish:_** don’t disrespect my QUEEN

 ** _breton:_** someone get me a bucket

 ** _chiefofmemes:_** shut up breton

 ** _emblue:_** lets think of something before dornie come back from their adorable quest

 ** _allaroundgreatbi:_** Sounds like a plan

 ** _monochrome:_** im up for it

 ** _ai_firestarter:_** where do we start?


	4. Cookiemonster

“Ok so now everyone’s here, why don’t you explain what’s going on?” Connie gently pushed Dorothy towards the group of people now huddling in the bedroom.

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea,” Dorothy mumbled, peering over her shoulder back at her girlfriend.

“Ok!” She clapped her hands together making Portia jump from her seat. “So there’s a load of zombies heading our way. From the looks of things, they’re avoiding every student on campus apart from Sigma sisters. No idea why but that’s the situation we’re in.”

Treville stood up and took a deep breath. “This is concerning news, Dorothy, but thank you for sharing this with us. I’ll have to discuss the matter with Henry and then we can decide on a course of action.”

**_sassyinspanish:_** TREVILLE MY QUEEN WISE AS ALWAYS

**_breton:_** throw pennies at them

“That’s the thing though,” Dorothy said, shuffling her feet. “We don’t have the time to decide on a course of action. While we were out getting you guys, the zombies are halfway across campus now.”

**_breton:_** throw pennies at them

Connie stepped forward and put a hand on Dorothy’s shoulder. “I’d say we’ve got a couple of hours before they reach us so we need a plan now.”

**_breton:_** throw pennies at them

“Shut up, Breton,” Dorothy said, rolling her eyes at the camera. “If you guys actually have a plan then now would be the time to share it.”

“Come on Inseparables, I believe in you!” Portia went and sat in front of the computer.

**_emblue:_** we’ve messaged Laura but she hasn’t replied

**_chiefofmemes:_** yeah, Laura would know what to do

“Who’s Laura?” Henry put his head on Portia’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the inseperables’ chat. 

“You probably know her as cookiemonster,” Dorothy said, joining the pair at the computer. “She hasn’t been online for a while but she travels a lot so that’s not unusual.”

**_emblue:_** normally she tells us when she’s travelling though

**_monochrome:_** thats true

“Wait, I just got a text from her.” Dorothy read over the text and ran out of the room, not waiting to hear Connie’s protesting.

**_breton:_** now it’s getting interesting


End file.
